PLEASE LOOK AT ME
by S. Kimi Ki
Summary: Saat hati Sakura mulai bercabang antara Gaara -sahabat yang mencintainya- dan Sasuke -tunangan yang membencinya-/ manakah yang akan kau pilih? kebahagiaanmu? atau kebahagiaan keluargamu? / Gomen summary tidak mendukung.. RnR please...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Warning

Typo, Gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 1

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu berlari disepanjang koridor Konoha Internasional School sambil menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu –atau seseorang. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu –halaman belakang sekolah. Dihalaman belakang KIS ada pohon sakura besar, disanalah tempatnya biasa makan siang, bahkan mencurahkan perasaannya, saat ia sedih, senang . Begitu sampai disana kaki Sakura –nama gadis itu- menjadi lemas dan tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh, isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir ranumnya diiringi dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia Sakura menangis, ada sepasang tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Ketika melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, yang ia lihat adalah-

"G-Gaara.."

-Sabaku no Gaara

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

_Flashback on_

_Sakura dan Gaara telah bersahabat sejak awal masuk SMA. Mereka mulai bersahabat sejak Gaara yang sedang mencari tempat bersembunyi dari fans-fans nya menemukan Sakura yang tengah menangis sendirian di bawah pohon sakura. Awalnya Gaara tidak perduli pada gadis pink - yang setahunya adalah salah satu Princess KIS dan juga anak bungsu pemilik Haruno corp. Tapi setelah itu, setiap Gaara pergi ke pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, ia selalu menemukan Sakura disana. Akhirnya Gaara dan Sakura berkenalan, entah bagaimana hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di pohon sakura ini._

_Flashback off_

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

"G-Gaara... hiks.. hiks.. huaaaa... aaa..." tangis Sakura yang tadinya hanya isakan kecil, langsung pecah begitu melihat sahabatnya itu. Hanya di kamar, di bawah pohon sakura ini, di depan kakaknya dan dihadapan sahabat-sahabatnya (Ino,Hinata,dan Gaara) ia bisa melepas _Poker face-_nya.

GREB

Gaara yang melihat sahabatnya menangis langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Ia tak perduli walaupun sragam basketnya yang tadinya sudah basah karena keringat bertambah basah karena air mata Sakura. Siang itu, pohon sakura di halaman belakang KIS menjadi saksi bisu tangisan pilu sang cherry dipelukan sahabat merahnya.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tangis Sakura berhenti. Gaara melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Sakura agar menghadapnya. Kedua pasang mata yang memiliki warna nyaris serupa bertemu, saling menghipnotis satu sama salin. Jade dan Emerald.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis... padahal biasanya cewek kalau menangis itu tambah manis, tapi kau tambah JELEK... GU-LA-LI" bukannya membuka pembicaraan dengan kalimat manis, Gaara justru mengejek dengan menekankan pada kata JELEK dan GULALI. Sakura masih bisa terima jika dibilang jelek, toh ia tidak merasa cantik... tapi GULALI sekali lagi GULALI... ok untuk panggilan GULALI ia benar benar merasa kesal, perempatan pun muncul di jidat lebar Sakura.

"uuhhh... dasar menyebalkan... awas kau PANDA... " balas Sakura dengan menekankan pada kata PANDA dengan wajah yang sebal. Sakura melirik seragam basket Gaara yang basah di bagian depannya.

"maaf sragammu jadi basah..." ucap Sakura lirih

"hn.. tak apa.. tadi juga sudah basah karena keringat.." jawab Gaara asal dengan niat mengganggu Sakura dan memperbaiki sedikit moodnya.

"huuuu... pantas kau bau.. " Sakura menjawab sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Hei! Kau juga tidak protes saat kupeluk dengan badan bau penuh kringat ini... Ah, jangan-jangan kau justru senang karena dipeluk salah satu Pangeran KIS ini kan... aku tau aku tampan, tak perlu malu untuk mengakui kalau kau adalah salah satu FG-ku" Gaara membalas ejekan Sakura dengan narsis dan seringai yang terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

"Narsis..." kata Sakura bosan.

"Jadi, Kenapa menangis lagi hm...?" tanya Gaara dengan nada lembut disertai senyum tipis yang bisa membuat para fansnya mimisan dan pingsan di tempat #lebay.

30 detik

'_Sabar mungkin Sakura masih bingung menjelaskan'_ batin Gaara

90 detik

'_ia kenapa? Apa suaranya habis setelah menangis'_ batin Gaara yang bingung karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawabnya

2 menit

Okay, sekarang Gaara mulai bosan menunggu jawaban Sakura.

KRINGGG... KRINGGG...

Bel masuk nyanyi dengan nyaringnya, membuat semua murid bergegas menuju kelas aga tidak terkena omelan guru karena masih berkeliaran tidak jelas (?). Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang masih duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Apa kau sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada khawatir

"um, ti..tidak mau... hiks.. ta..tadi..hiks.. a..aku...hiks.. melihat Sasuke-kun.. hiks..hiks.. berciuman... hiks... de-dengan..hiks...Saara-san.. hiks.. di UKS" kali ini Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sambil terisak.

'_dasar brengsek... berani beraninya dia berbuat seperti itu dan membuat Cherry-ku menangis' _maki Gaara pada anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku itu dalam hati.

Memang tidak sopan jika ia menyebut Sakura sebagai Cherry-nya, karena Sakura bukanlah miliknya, ia –Sakura- telah resmi terikat dengan Uchiha Sasuke secara hukum dalam ikatan pertunangan. Sebenarnya Gaara memiliki perasaan pada Sakura lebih dari sekedar teman. Entah kapan perasaan itu mulai ia –Gaara- rasakan. Perasaannya mengalir begitu saja.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau kemana? Ah, Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita membolos saja. Kita ke ruang musik saja? Mungkin musik bisa menghilangkan bad mood mu..." ajak Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar mengikutinya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditariknya.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor KIS yang sepi karena semua murid sudah memasuki kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Gaara, kurasa sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu... tidak mungkin kau terus menggunakan seragam basket mu kan?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"hn, kalau begitu kita ke ruang klub basket dulu," jawab Gaara.

Sesampainya di ruang klub basket Sakura menunggu Gaara yang sedang ganti baju di ruang ganti.

"Saku, ayo..." ajak Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Saat ini ia telah mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam biasa. Grr, penampilan Gaara saat ini benar-benar keren –walau memakai apapun ia tetap keren- membuat gadis manapun terpesona dan ber-fans-girl-ing ria #termasuk authornya. Gaara memang tidak pernah rapi dalam menggunakan seragamnya -bahkan terkesan berantakan- tapi justru itulah daya tariknya. Kemeja keluar, dua kancing teratasnya tak terpasang, dan dasi yang hanya di gantungkan di lehernya, jika seperti ini maka Sakuralah yang bertindak.

"huh, tunggu dulu.. seragamu belum benar" Sakura memasangkan dasi Gaara longgar tanpa membetulkan kancing Gaara, karena walau sekarang terpasang rapi, nanti juga dilepas lagi. 'Panas' kata Gaara.

"Sudah..?" Tanya Gaara

"um" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman kecil. Gaara menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Sakura. Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong KIS berdampingan.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

Warning

Typo, gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 2

Bangunan sekolah yang menghadap ke matahari senja. Lorong yang terbentang panjang. Dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mengalun merdu dari ruang musik tiga Konoha Internasional School –KIS. Disana dua anak mausia berbeda gender dengan surai merah dan merah muda, sedang tenggelam dalam permainnan nada yang mereka lakukan. Tak berapa lama kemudian alunan nada yang indah itupun berhenti.

"Saku, apa moodmu sudah membaik?" tanya sang pemuda bersurai merah kepada gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk dengan anggunnya di depan Grand Piano putih itu.

"um, belum. Maaf gara-gara aku kau ikut membolos juga Gaara" jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Saku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" jawab Gaara

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi tempatku bersandar" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata Gaara begitu menenangkannya.

"Gaara, maukah kau menemaniku memainkan satu lagu lagi? Setelah itu kita pulang," lanjut Sakura

"Seratus lagupun akan kumainkan juka itu bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu" Gaara menjawab dengan senyum yang sangaattt manis #emang gula XD

"jadi, lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Gaara

"Departures – Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta saja"

"Lagu kesukaanmu eh? Dasar melankolis" Gaara mengomentari lagu yang Sakura ingin mainkan dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Tentusaja ia tahu kenapa lagu itu begitu disukai Cherry-nya. Alasannya hanya satu, karena lagu itu seperti sebuah pesan yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Pesan yang tak tersampaikan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita maikan lagunya! Atau kau ingin mengulur waktu berdebat denganku agar bisa berduaan denganku dan pulang larut malam? Dasar cari-cari kesempatan" Gaara memposisikan biolanya di bahu, seringai kembali terpasang di wajah tampan Gaara saat melihat Sakura yang pura-pura sebal padanya

"huuuhh, dasar Panda narsis... siapa coba yang cari-cari kesempatan, " Sakura mulai menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby, sebal karena Gaara mengejeknya. Malas berdebat lebih lama dengan Gaara yang sudah pasti membuatnya kalah telak, Sakura mulai memposisinya jemari lentinknya diatas tuts-tuts grand Piano putih tersebut. Sakura mengambil nafas pelan dan mengeluarkannya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menari-nari diatas tuts hitam-putih, disusul dengan suara indah gesekan biola yang dimainkan Gaara. Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan (lagi) Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara bening dan nyaringnya.

Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de  
Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?  
Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau  
Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau  
Kanawanu negaigoto wo

Nada yang mereka mainkan terdengar begitu indah dan merdu, namun tersirat akan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Hanasanai de  
Gyutto te wo nigitteite  
Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte  
Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute  
Yasashikatta

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara sama-sama tenggelam dalam lagu yang mereka mainkan. Lagu ini membuat hati mereka sesak. Mendengarkan dan memainkan lagu ini membuat Gaara menyadari –walau selama ini berusaha ia sangkal- bahwa perasaan yang dimiliki Sakura kepada Sasuke tidak sebatas rasa suka biasa karena perjodohan, melainkan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya. Gaara mencoba agar Sakura melihatnya, tapi semakin ia mencoba semakin ia merasa kalah dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Anata wa itsumo sou yatte watashi wo  
Okorasete saigo ni nakasunda  
Dakedo ato ni natte  
Gomen ne tte iu sono kao  
Suki datta

Tanpa Sakura sadarai air mata mulai menetes dari kedua pernata emeraldnya yang terpejam. Ia mengingat bagaimana keluarganya tak memperdulikannya –kecuali kakaknya Sasori-, dan hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk kemajuan perusahaan dengan perjodohan. Perasaannya seperti terbang sangat tinggi lalu tiba-tiba ia di jatuhkan dengan kerasnya hingga ke inti bumi. Ia ingat hari dimana ia merasakan perasaannya yang terlampau senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan orang yang ia sukai –Sasuke Uchiha, tapi tiba-tiba ia harus merasakan rasanya dihempaskan dengan keras pada hari itu juga. Sasuke Uchiha –tunangannya- membencinya dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan Karin Haruno –kakaknya sendiri- daripada mengantarnya ke tempat les musik tepat setelah acara perjodohan sekaligus pertunangan mereka.

Hanasanai de  
Gyutto sou omoikkiri  
Anata no ude no naka ni itai  
Futari de odeko wo awase nagara  
Nemuru no

Kristal-kristal bening terus mengalir dengan derasnya dari permata emerald Sakura. Ia semakin sedih saat Sasuke memintanya agar menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan alasan yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur,_ "aku membencimu, jangan harap aku akan melihatmu walau kita dijodohkan, kita hanya berpura-pura mesra jika dihadapan keluarga saja. Dan jangan melarangku untuk bermain dengan gadis-gadis lain dengan alasan perjodohan memuakkan ini, ingat itu"_ kata-kata Sasuke terus berputardi kepalanya seperti kaset, setiap kali ia melihat sasuke bersama gadis-gadis lain. Ia tak bisa berharap lebih, karena fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha –tunangannya- membenci dirinya dan tidak mungkin melihatnya tak bisa dibantah.

__Mou nidoto wa aenai tte koto wo shitteta no?

Hanasanai de  
Gyutto anata ga suki  
Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai no  
Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni  
Dakishimete

Sakura dan Gaara mengakhiri permainnan mereka. Gaara meletakkan biolanya diatas meja didekatnya lalu mengusap sedikit air mata yang ada di ujung matanya. Sakura masih terisak dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Gaara yang melihat Sakura terisak hanya mendengus lalu menghampirinya. _'hn, selalu seperti ini' _batin Gaara.

GREB

Gaara membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannnya (lagi). "menangislah" hanya satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Gaara, namun berpengaruh besar terhadp Sakura. Ia –Sakura- dari tadi berusaha agar jangan sampai ia menangis, tapi begitu mendengar satu kata ya hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Gaara dengan pelan, membuat air matanya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

Seorang pria tampan berambut raven dengan model chickenbuut a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha,sedang berjalan di lorong KIS bersama Saara yang menggelayuti lengan kekarnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti karena ia mendengar alunan nada dari permainan piano dan biola yang begitu indah. Tetap membiarkan Saara mengoceh dan protes karena Sasuke merubah tujuannya. Sasuke mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya –entah mengapa- tertarik. Langkah kakinya berjalan membawanya ke ruang musik tiga KIS. Sesampainya disana musik itu berhenti. Sasuke sangat penasaran ingin membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang memainkan musik yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih melihat melalui celah gorden yang sedikir terbuka. Matanya sedikit membulat kaget, emosi menguasai dirinya, ia marah, geram, dan entah mengapa sedikit sesak begitu melihat siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Merah dan merah muda. Sabaku no Gaara dan sakura Haruno. Rival dan Tunangannya. Sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya. Sasuke tidakbisa melihat bahwa Sakura sedang menangis dalam posisinya saat ini yang di belakangi Sakura.

"Sasu-koi~~~ kau kenapa? Ayo pulang..." rengek Saara masih dengan posisi menggelayuti tangan Sasuke #seperti monyet XD

"Saara kau pulang sendiri" kata Sasuke memerintah Saara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya

"Tapi-"

"Pulang" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Takut dengan aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari Sasu-koi-nya Saara segera kabur seperti maling dikejar anjing. Begitu Saara pergi Sasuke segera menjauh dari sana menuju tempat parkir. Emosinya benar-benar sudah siap meledak.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

_To Be Continue_

_**RnR please?**_

**Note**: maaf beribu maaf... Kimi nggak bisa buat cerita yang terlalu panjang... terima kasih buat yang udah nge-favorite, nge-follow, dan meReview (baik yang log in maupun nggak), memberi saran, dan memberi dukungan fic ini untuk lanjut...  
Arigatou minna-san  
Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan, pujian #berharap, dan flame juga nggak papa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Warning

Typo, gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 3

'_Cih, berani beraninya si setan merah dan pinky itu berpelukan. Mereka selingkuh di belakangku, eh? Argh sialan... Dasar setan merah berengsek...' _Sasuke Uchiha mengumpat dan merutuki si Setan Merah –Gaara- karena telah berani menyentuh Pinky-nya. _'sial, kenapa denganku... kenapa emosiku meledak saat melihat mereka berdua terlihat begitu err- mesra? Memang apa perduliku? Ah, pasti karena si Pinky itu adalah tunanganku. Ya, pasti karena dia adalah milikku dan milik Uchiha tidak boleh disentuh siapapun' _berbagai pertanyaan dan sangkalan terus berputar di benak sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil Lamborghini Veneno seperti seorang yang sedang mengikuti balapan liar, beruntung jalanan Konoha saat ini sedang sepi sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecelakaan beruntun. Salah satu mobil termahal di dunia itu memasuki mansion luas keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa membalas salam hormat dan menghiraukan pertanyaan dari kakaknya –Itachi- Sasuke langsung melesat(?) kekamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. 'mungkin air bisa menjernihkan pikiranku' batinnya.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

Terlihat Gaara dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan melintasi halaman luas Konoha Internasional School –KIS- diselingi dengan candaan yang bisa membuat keduanya tertawa, tak jarang terlihat Sakura merona karena di goda Gaara, seringan yang terukir di bibir tipis Gaara, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Bagi orang yang melihatnya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia, sangat serasi, dan mesra, seandainya itu memang benar mungkin tidak akan ada yang terluka.

"Saku, bukankah hari ini jadwalmu check-up?" tanya Gaara

"Iya, kau selalu hapal kapan jadwalku check-up Gaara... mungkin kau lebih pantas menjadi ibuku.. hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak karena membayanngkan sosok Gaara yang menjadi ibunya.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu keluargamu" kali ini Gaara bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan mata serius.

"Eh, tentu saja aku sudah memberi tahu Saso-"

"Yang kumaksud adalah ayah, ibu, Karin-nee, dan juga keluarga Uchiha. Bukannya Sasori-nii.. kalau dia sih aku yakin adalah orang pertama yang kauberi tahu" Gaara menghembuskan nada malas, karena ia yakin Sakura belum memberi tahu siapapun kecuali dirinya, Sasori-nii, gadis Yamanaka dan Hyuuga itu. Gaara merasa Sakura berhenti berjalan, begitu membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba...

BRUUKKK

Gaara terkejut, tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh sambil meremas seragam dibagian dadanya, Gaara tak sempat mencegah tubuh Sakura jatuh menghantam tanah karena posisinya yang lumayan jauh dari keringat sudah membasahi leher jenjang dan pelipis Sakura. _'cih, bagaimana bisa aku tak memperhatikan Sakura yang mengeluarkan keringat sebanyak itu? Dasar bodoh'_ Gaara mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Gaara langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil Zenvo ST1 merah miliknya. Setelah meletakkan Sakura di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, ia segera kebangku kemudi dan tancap gas melesat meninggalkan KIS dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tak memperdulikan segala umpatan dari pengemudi lain yang ditunjukkan untuknya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Suster! Suster! Disini ada pasien yang kritis! Cepat panggil Dokter Tsunade!" Gaara langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil para suster dan meminta untuk segera dipanggilkan Dokter Tsunade, dokter spesialis yang menangani penyakit Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang dokter cantik berrambut pirang dan mata hazelnya berlari menuju ruang ICU. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Gaara?" tanya dokter cantik yang diketahui bernama Tsunade. "Tadi saat pulang, tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh... dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya" jawab Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat cemas.

"dokter Tsunade langsung masuk ke ruang ICU, pintu ruang ICU pun tertutup, meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri yang berdiri bersandar di pintu ICU. Gaara mengambil iPhone 5 miliknya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"_moshi-moshi Gaara"_ terdengar suara seorang menjawab telpon dari Gaara.

"moshi-moshi Sasori-nii... cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura sedang kritis" ternyata yang ditelpon Gaara adalah Sasori Haruno –kakak sulung Sakura.

"baiklah aku segera kesana.. terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura, Gaara"

KLIK

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Gaara, Sasori langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Setelah menghubungi Sasori, ia –Gaara- juga menghubungi Ino dan Hinata yang notabene juga sahabat Sakura melalui ponsel Sakura.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

Sasori yang mendengar tentang keadaan adik bungsunya dari telpon Gaara langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya di kantor, tidak perduli pada teriakan Himeko –sekertarisnya- yang menyuruhnya kemabali karena sebentar lagi ada rapat. Sasori langsung masuk ke mobil ferrary enzo merah miliknya, mengemudikannya dengan yeah kau tahu lah kecepatannya seperti pembalap.

Sesampainya Sasori di Rumah Sakit Konoha ia langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu penjaga dan menyuruhnya memarkirkan mobilnya. Sasori tak memperdulikan aturan rumah sakit tentang larangan berlari, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di ruang ICU dan mendenengar bagaimana keadaan adik tercintanya. Sasori melihat Gaara yang duduk menyandar di depan pintu ruang ICU dengan tatapan kosong.

"hahh.. hahh.. Gaara, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?' tanya Sasori kepada Gaara masih dengan nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari tadi.

"Aku belum tahu... pintu ini belum terbuka lagi sejak dokter Tsunade masuk menangani Sakura... maafkan aku Sasori-nii, aku tidak memperhatikan Sakura.. aku yang membuatnya seperti ini" Gaara bangkit dari duduknya lalu meminta maaf kepada Sasori, Gaara sungguh merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga Sakura –gadis yang dicintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, dan harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjaga adikku yang sedang sakit.." Sasori menepuk bahu Gaara pelan, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan bersalah Gaara, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sakura.

Pintu ruang ICU akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter yang terlihat masih muda padahal usianya sudah berkepala lima. "Dokter Tsunade, bagaimana keadaan Sakura" tanya Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Dia baik-baik saja... tapi sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya menurun dan ia memiliki beban pikiran, sehingga menyebabkan penyakitnya kambuh, sekarang ia sedah tidur karena pengaruh obat, ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya yang biasa" dokter cantik itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan Gaara dengan tenang. yang diberi jawabanpun akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

"Aku pergi dulu, masih ada pasien yang harus kutangani, permisi"dokter Tsunade pun permisi dan berlalu pergi

"Gaara bisakah kau jaga Sakura untukku, nanti aku akan kesini lagi setelah menyelesaikan rapatku" kata Sasori

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi nona Yamanaka dan Hyuuga juga akan kesini" jawab Gaara

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Gaara" Sasori langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti ranjang Sakura yang didorong oleh beberapa suster menuju rang rawat Sakura yang biasanya. Setelah para suster meninggalkan mereka di ruang rawat Sakura, ia duduk di bangku samping ranjang Sakura. Tangan Gaara perlahan menyentuh pipi chubby dan ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Sakura yang biasanya terlihat ranum, namun sekarang pucat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, Gaara merasakan saku celananya bergetar, ternyata ada SMS masuk dari nona Yamanaka.

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Maaf Gaara, aku dan Hinata tak bisa kesana sekarang. Tapi besok pagi kami pasti kesana**_

Begitulah isi pesan dari Ino yang diterima Gaara. Tak mau repot-repot membalas pesan Ino, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, rasa kantuk menyerang Gaara, perlahan matanya terpejam, ia tidur dengan posisi duduk disamping ranjang Sakura dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

_To Be Continue_

_**RnR please?**_

Note: huaaaa.. Kimi Ki Update kilat lagi..! Gomen na sai... saya masih pemula... masih banyak kekurangan, terimakasih buat temen temen yang uadah review, follow, dan favorite... Arigatou Gozaimasu... Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca cerita gaje ini dan memberi dukungan...

#Terima kasih buat teman dekatku Edo Primadana, Agnes Milenia, Geza Fitra


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Warning

Typo, gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 4

Sinar matahari menembus celah gorden salah satu kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha. Diruangan bernuansa pink tersebut ada dua anak manusia yang sedang terlelap.

"Engh..." Sang gadis bersurai mereh muda menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan permata emeraldnya yang indah. Sakura –nama gadis itu- merasakan tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat seseorang, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, melihat sebuah kepala dengan surai merah, dan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahi, tentu saja ia langsung bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Gaara masih tertidur dengan pulas sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, seperti tak akan melepaskan tangan mungil itu, seolah sang pemilik tangan akan pergi jika tak ia -Gaara- genggam dengan erat, genggaman itu juga menyalurkan kehangatan,ketenangan, dan memberi kekuatan.

Tak ingin mengganggu tidur sahabat merahnya itu, Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Gaara. Tetap membiarkan Gaara menggenggam tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas –walau dipasang infus- ia gunakan untuk menggenggam genggaman tangannya dan Gaara. Sakura selalu merasa aman dan nyaman jika bersama Gaara, namun beberapa hari ini hatinya gundah... Belakangan ini saat bersama Gaara ia merasakan getaran sama yang ia alami saat bersama Sasuke. Ia takut hatinya bercabang dan membuat orang lain kecewa dan terluka -terutama Gaara.

'_Apakah perasaanku pada Gaara yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya, berubah seiring waktu..? Kenapa getaran yang kurasakan saat bersamanya sama dengan getaran saat aku bersama Sasuke? Gaara sangat baik padaku, ia selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, dan yang terpenting ia menerimaku apa adanya... Mengapa yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Sasuke bukannya Gaara? Mungkin jika aku bersamanya tak akan ada yang terluka... Kami-sama sebenarnya siapakah yang kucintai?'_ lelah bergelut (?) dengan pikirannya sendiri memebuatnya kembali jatuh tertidur .

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

TAK TAK TAK TAK

Suara High Heels beradu dengan lantai rumah sakit terdengar jelas di lorong yang masih sepi itu. Terlihat dua gadis cantik berjalan beriringan dengan anggun. Pirang dan Indigo. Aquamarine dan Amethysh. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mengapa dua gadis yang ada di jajaran gadis paling di incar di Konoha bisa ada di rumah sakit sepagi ini? Apakah mereka sakit? Oh, tentu tidak... mereka kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaan teman mereka yang sedang dirawat disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno sakura. Kaki jenjang mereka melangkah menuju kamar VIP bernomor 379. Saat Ino akan membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikannya.

"Ino-chan, lihat ini" Hinata menyuruh Ino untuk melihat keadaan kamar melalui kaca pintu. Didalam sana terlihat ada adegan mesra sepasa anak manusia -siapa lagi kalu bukan Gaara dan Sakura- yang sedang tidur bergandengan tangan.

"Hm.. sepertinya aku mempunyai cara baru untuk menggoda Saku-jidat" seringai jelas terukir di bibir Ino. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar rawat Sakura agar tak memebangunkan sang penghuni. iPhone 5 miliknya sudah ada digenggaman tangan, siap untuk menjadi paparazi Ino pun mulai membidik Gaara dan Saakura sebagai object fotonya.

BLITZ

'_hahahaha.. rasakan jidat. Ini pembalasan karena kau memotret ciumanku dan Sai'_ dalam hati Ino tertawa membayangkan ia menggoda Sakura dan Gaara. Ino mulai memotret Gaara dan Sakura dari segala sisi, sudah ada sepuluh gambar yang Ino dapatkan, Ino masih ingin melanjutkan aksinya sebagai paparazi jika saja Hinata tak menghentikannya.

"Engh.. Pig, Hinata... Ohayou" Sakura yang melihat Ino dan Hinata langsung menyapa mereka, tanpa menyadari posisinya saat ini. "Saku, kau sudah bangun? Hoam.." tak lama kemudian Gaara juga terbangun, mereka –Gaara dan Sakura- masih setengah bangun, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawa mereka tanpa memperdulikan Ino dan Hinata masih cekikikan melihat kemesraan sahabat mereka dengan salah satu pangeran KIS.

Setelah beberapa detik barulah nyawa mereka berkumpul semua kembali ke tempat nya masing-masing (?). Gaara menegakkan posisi duduknya dan Sakura duduk menyandar di ranjang rumah sakit, tangan kirinya yang tidak di genggam tangan Gaara, ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya.

"Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san... kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah stoicnya, namun dari nada suaranya ia jelas terdengar bingung.

"Iya Pig kenapa kau tertawa aneh seperti itu? Kau juga Hinata?" Sakura menimpali pertanyaan Gaara dengan lebih berekspresi –ekspresi bingung.

"wah... kalian romantis sekali, seandainya saja aku dan Sai-kun bisa seromantis itu, tidur bersebelahan, sambil bergandengan, dan bangun bersamaan... kyaaaa~~~ pasti romantis sekaliiiiii" Ino mulai histeris, menghayalkan dirinya dan Sai seromantis GaaSaku saat mereka liburan berdua ke Italia atau Hawaii atau Indonesia, lalu mereka berbelanja bersama dan bla bla bla bla kita tinggalkan Ino yang sedang menghayal #di deathglare Ino

Sakura dan Gaara masih meloading ucapan Ino, maklum baru bangun tidur, sinyal lemah. "Eh..."/"Ehem.." Sakura dan Gaara salting sendiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya cepat-cepat.

"hahahaha" Ino dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Sahabat mereka itu. "Saku aku akan panggilkan dokter Tsunade, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana" Kata Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat dahi lebar dan pipi Sakura. "Iya, jangan lama-lama" Sakura membalas Gaara dengan senyuman manis. Ino dan Hinata yang melihatnya pun hanya menganga dan wajah mereh seperti kepiting rebus melihat pertunjukan live sahabat mereka. Begitu Gaara pergi, Ino langsung menatap sakura tajam dan-

"Saku, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Apa kalian pacaran? kenapa dia begitu lembut padamu? Bukankah Gaara adalah orang yang dingin? Kau berdoa di kuil mana? Memakai jimat apa? Bagaimana kau membuatnya bisa begitu dekat denganmu?" -langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan cepat, tanpa jeda, bahkan Ino tidak mengambil nafas.

"Ino-chan... pelan-pelan Saku-chan pasti bingung jika kau beri pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu.. dan jangan lupa mengambil nafas" Hinata mengingatkan pada Ino dengan suaranya yang lembut. Ino baru menyadari jika dari tadi ia tidak mengambil nafas.

"hhh.. yang aku ingat kemarin aku pulang bersama dengan Gaara, setelah berjalan di halaman KIS aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi... begitu aku bangun aku sudah ada di sini dan Gaara tidur di sebelahku sambil menggenggam tanganku.. karena masih leleh aku tidur lagi deh.. kami tidak pacaran, memang biasanya ia mengecup dahiku saat aku ada masalah, tapi aku tadi juga tidak menyangka ia akan mengecup pipiku" Sakura merona saat mengatakan pada Ino dan Hinata kebiasaan Gaara yang satu itu. "dan aku tidak berdoa dikuil khusus, apalagi menggunakan jimat... seperti yang kau katakan, aku dan Gaara sudah bersahabat sejak awal SMA, Pig" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Ino dengan bosan.

"Jidat kau jahat"/"Saku-chan kau jahat" Ino dan Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, membuat Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "memang apa salahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau BERSAHABAT dengan salah satu pangeran paling dingin di KIS ... DAN TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KAMI..?!" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan setengah berteriak, dan yang mendapat jawaban pun hanya menunjukan cengiran seolah berkata 'aku-lupa'.

"Ino-chan tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita berbeda sekolah dengan mereka –Gaara dan Sakura-. Dan ada yang lebih penting untuk di tanyakan" Hinata mengingatkan Ino (lagi).

"Oh iya... hehehe, Saku sebenarnya apa yang membuat kondisimu drop? Ceritakanlah pada kami, kami sahabatmu juga kan?" Ino bertanya mengenai kondisiSakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Benar saku-chan, kami akan membantumu sebisa kami" Hinata benar benar khawatir akan kondisi Sakura.

"A-aku..." sakura ragu untuk menceritakannya ke Ino dan Hinata, air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap menetes kapanpun.

"Ceritakanlah" Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terlihat bergetar dan Hinata mengusap pelan kepala Sakura. Dan selanjutnya dari ruangan itu terdengar isak tangis Sakura.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

_To Be Continue_

_**RnR please?**_

**Author note:**

Gomen na sai... Gomen na sai... Gomen na sai... update kilat lagi, tapi hasilnya kurang memuaskan sekalilagi Gomen na sai... Dengan ini aku resmi hiatus sampai tanggal 18 Juni 2014 ya... Chapter 5 mungkin nggak bisa kilat, paling kilat minggu depan baru bisa publish. Arigato telah mendukung fic gaje ini untuk lanjut... Arigato Gozaimasu  
Aku menerima kritik, saran, dukungan, bahkan flame juga nggak papa...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Warning

Typo, gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 5

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika melihat sahabat yang kau sayangi -bahkan telah kau anggap adik- sekarang Dalam keadaan terpuruk? Dan sebab keterpurukan nya adalah orang yang sangat sahabatmu cintai? Apakah sakit? Sesak? Marah? Atau bagaimana?Ino dan Hinata ikut merasakan perasaan Sakura, perasaan sedih, sesak, sakit, marah, dan kecewa, semuanya menjadi satu. Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Ino dan Hinata -kecuali bagian hatinya mulai bercabang-, melihat Keadaan baik fisik maupun mental Sakura saat ini membuat Ino dan Hinata ingin menghajar Si Chickenbutt, memutilasi nya, lalu memberikan masing-masing potongan tubuhnya kepada para selingkuhannya, Ok mungkin itu terdengar terlalu mengerikan, tapi memang itulah yang ada dipikiran Ino dan Hinata saat ini #sadis, kejam, tak berperi ke-Chickenbutt-an (?)

SREK

Suara pintu digeser mengalihkan perhatian ketiga putri cantik di ruangan itu. Gaara datang bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan mata hazel. Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter spesialis yang menangani Sakura, di usianya yang sudah empat puluh lima tahun, ia masih terlihat sangat muda. Ia masih bersaudara jauh dengan ayah Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana kondisi mu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Dokter Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan.

"Katakan pada kami bagaimana kondisi Sakura dokter Tsunade" Hinata yang biasanya sabar, kali ini tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai kondisi Sakura, begitu melihat mata Gaara dan Dokter Tsunade yang terlihat -sedih.

Sejenak Tsunade dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang, lalu Gaara mengangguk.

"Hhhh, aku ada berita buruk untukmu. Penyakit jantung mu semakin parah, kau harus segera melakukan operasi, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 50 per-"

"Apa maksudmu penyakit Sakura bertambah parah?hosh.. hosh... CEPAT JELASKAN! hosh... hosh..." Belum selesai dokter Tsunade menjelaskan kondisi Sakura, tiba-tiba ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasori yang baru saja datang, dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal -mungkin habis berlari-.

"Tenang dulu Sasori-nii" Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sasori agar tidak panik.

"Maaf, silakan teruskan" akhirnya Sasori berusaha menenangkan diri dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku lanjutkan. Sakura kemungkinan operasi ini hanya 50% dan jika pun operasi ini berhasil, kemungkinan besar kau akan koma karena penyakit BLEED DISCORDER* yang kau derita. Aku ingin menolong mu karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri... Tapi melihat segala kemungkinan yang ada... aku meragukan kemampuan medis ku bisa menolongmu" Mata hazel Tsunade terlihat sayu, dan suaranya pun bergetar saat mengatakan kondisi Sakura. tak berbeda jauh dari Dokter Tsunade, yang lainnyapun terlihat sedih mendengar berita itu.

"Aku tidak mau Operasi" Sakura mengatakannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Sakura!" / "Saku!" Sasori dan Gaara berteriak nyaris bersamaan begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hala seperti itu? sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, kita tetap harus mencobanya... aku akan memanggilkan dokter-dokter ahli dari seluruh dunia, akan kugunakan uangku sendiri jika kau tidak ingin otou-sama, okaa-sama ataupun orang lain tahu" Sasori mulai menceramahi Sakura.

"Benar kata Sasori-nii Saku... kau tetap harus di operasi.. aku akan membantu biaya pengobatanmu jika uang Sasori-nii tidak cukup" Gaara menimpali kata-kata Sasori.

"Hei! kau pikir uangku sedikit... uangku dan uangmu lebih banyak mana heh? PANDA" Sasori tidak terima atas kata-kata Gaara yang seolah mengatakan uang Sasori tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan Sakura -walau itu kenyataan.

"Jangan mulai debat denganku BAYI..." Gaara membalas ucapan sekaligus ejekan Sasori.

"PANDA"

"BAYI"

"PANDA"

"BAYI"

"PANDA"

"BAYI"

"PANDA"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berdebat denganku BAYI... Uangmu saja tidak akan cukup" Gaara mulai kesal sendiri dengan Sasori. Tak perduli Sasori lebih tua darinya dan merupakan kakak Sakura, ia telah memanggil nama sakral (?) Gaara, jadi Gaara juga memanggil Sasori dengan nama sakralnya (?)

"Sudah kubilang CUKUP berati CUKUP PANDA" Sasori membalas dengan menekankan kata CUKUP dan PANDA.

"Tidak cukup"

"Iya cukup"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"CUKUP... Sasori-nii, Gaara hentikan" Sakura mencoba menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting Gaara dan Baka Aniiki nya itu, tapi yang terjadi adalah-

"Diamlah GULALI" Sasori dan Gaara mengucapka nama sakral(?) Sakura. Mereka berdua terus berdebat tidak menyadari ada aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, memuat Ino, Hinata bahkan Dokter Tsunade merinding.

"BAYI, PANDA DUDUK" Bentakan Sakura membuat Sasori dan Gaara duduk bersimpuh di pinggir ranjang Sakura seperti anak anjing #dibunuh SasoGaa

"Kenapa kalian kompak sekali sih kalau soal menasehatiku... dasar overprotective... dan kenapa topiknya jadi berubah? Kalian memperdebatkan hal-hal tidak penting huh dasar" Sakura mendengus mendengar ceramah dari kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Hampir setiap saat mereka berdua menanyakan dan menasehati Sakura tentang kondisinya, entah itu secara langsung, telphone, SMS, maupun media sosial. yang satu sistercomplex yang satu lagi emm friendshipcomplex atau lovecomplex? Yang jelas Sakura tidak akan pernah bebas dari pengawasan mereka berdua -ehem kecuali mandi. Sasori dan Gaara itu sangat kompak, tapi ada saatnya mereka berdebat mulai dari hal penting sampai hal tidak penting.

"Sudahlah, Sakura sore nanti kau sudah boleh pulang.. jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik ya, aku masih ada pasien permisi" Dokter Tsunade berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf aku dan Hinata harus segera pergi, kami ada kerja kelompok"

"Iya.. tidak apa-apa Ino-pig.. lagipula aku punya Sasori-nii dan Gaara yang bisa membantuku"

"Kami pergi dulu ya Sakura-chan... cepat sembuh ya, jaa matta ne" Hinata dan Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sasori, dan Gaara.

"Sasori-nii, nanti aku mau ke mansion Uchiha dulu, nii-chan kembali saja ke kantor, Gaara kau juga... sebaiknya kau pulang, sepertinya kau lelah" Sakura bisa menebak jika tubuh Gaara sakit semua karena tidur duduk.

"Ti-dak-bi-sa... kau tidak boleh kesana, untuk apa kau kesana? Kau harus istirahat. Titik. Tidak. Ada. Penolakan" Sasori melarang tegas Sakura dengan nada serius, dan Sakura tahu jika Sasori sudah berbicara padanya dengan suara tegas maka ucapannya adalah MUTLAK.

"Baiklah.."

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

Didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Haruno, sebuah mobil Zenvo ST1 merah barusaja berhenti. Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah koper kecil berwarna pink muda milik Sakura.

"Saku kau harus istirahat, jangan sampai kelelahan... Maaf, aku tak bisa mampir dan menemanimu, Kankurou-nii memanggilku katanya ada urusan kantor" Gaara sebal karena baka anikinya itu memanggilnya hanya karena urusan kantor yang tak bisa ia –Kankurou- atasi. 'huuh kenapa tidak minta tolong temari-nee saja... dasar baka aniki merepotkan" Gaara menggerutu dalam hati.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa... lagi pula kau ini masih SMA sudah membantu mengurus perusahaan.. dasar sok keren"

"Jangan salahkan aku... Aku memang keren, tempan, pintar, mempesona, sejak lahir" Gaara mulai menarsiskan dirinya (lagi).

"huh, narsis.. sudahlah, aku masuk dulu hati-hati di jalan, dan-"

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium pipi tirus Gaara. Ia segera melesat masuk ke rumah karena malu, sedangkan Gaara, ia berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi kaget yang tak bisa ditutupi, ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah tersadar akan apa yang barusaja terjadi tersenyum tipis dan segera berbalik menuju mobilnya, salah satu mobil termahal di dunia itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

Sakura berjalan riang menuju rumahnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia hanya membalas sapaan para maid dan buttlernya dengan senyum manis. Ia bertemu dengan kepala pelayan keluarga Haruno –Shizune- saat akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Shizune, apakah otou-sama, okaa-sama, dan Karin-neesama pulang? Apakah mereka mencariku?" Sakura sedikit ragu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Ile Sakura-sama, go-shijinsama dan oku-sama tidak pulang, Karin-sama pulang sebentar lalu pergi lagi katanya akan menginap di rumah temannya" kata Shizune

"Sou ka..." Sakura mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan pergi ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Tubuh putih, tinggi, tegap. Mata onyx. Rambut raven. Siapa lagi jika bukan tunangannya –Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..-kun"

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

_To Be Continue_

_**RnR please?**_

**Note:**

BLEED DISCORDER : memiliki jenis darah yg sangat langka. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan menerima transfusi darah dari orang lain.

**Author note:**

Gomen na sai... Authornya lamaaaa banget update gara-gara kehilangan mood nulis... ini lagi proses buat fic collab sama **Yamanaka Chuii Uchiha **and **ArlistaAlima** yang idenya dapet saat study tour... terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mau baca dan memberi dukungan untuk FFn gaje ini... bahkan meninggalkan Review,Follow, dan Favorite... sekali lagi terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSakuGaa

Rating : T

Story by S. Kimi Ki

Warning

Typo, gaje, OOC (maybe), dan segala kekurangan lainnya

PLEASE LOOK AT ME

Chapter 6

"Sa-Sasuke..-kun"

"Hn, sudah selesai bersenang-senang bersama selingkuhanmu, eh?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada dingin.

"ap-apa maksudmu? selingkuh?" tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan melihat Sasuke bangkit, dan berjalan menuju dirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia ingin lari tapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan-

PLAK

sasuke menampar Sakura hingga jatuh, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, belum cukup menampar ia menarik rambut Sakura kuat hingga Sakura merintih kesakitan."Akh.. hiks.. sakit Sasuke-kun.. apa salahku?" rintihan Sakura tak diperdulikan Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya apa salahmu? Cih.. Pergi kemana saja kau dengan si setan merah itu? Tidak cukup selingkuh di sekolah, kau bahkan pergi sampai tidak pulang. Kemana? Love Hotel? Atau rumahnya? Dasar jalang" Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Sakura dengan kasar.

"Ap-apa? Tidak Sasuke-kun.. kau salah paham, aku dan Gaara tidak punya hubungan seperti itu.. kumohon percayalah.. aku menginap di rumah sahabatku Yamanaka Ino" Sakura memohon, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya Sasuke tega menuduhnya seperti itu.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau menuduhku selingkuh? Kau menyiksaku hanya karena aku pulang diantar Gaara? Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang selingkuh? Bahkan dengan kakakku sendiri' _Sakura ingin mengatakan itu, namun apa daya, kalimat-kalimat itu hanya ada di dalam benaknya, tak bisa terucap.

"Cih, air matamu tak ada gunanya... Ingat kau itu tunanganku. Milikku. Dan milik Uchiha tidak boleh disentuh orang lain, ingat itu" Setelah melaksanakan tujuan awalnya, yaitu menegaskan pada Sakura bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar bernuansa pastel tersebut. Bahkan setelah Sasuke pergi Sakura belum beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya, lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Malam itu dihabiskan Sakura menangis sendiri di kamarnya.

_._

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

_._

**Sakura POV**

Ughh, badanku sakit semua. Kenapa kasurku keras sekali, dingin lagi. Kubuka mataku perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali, kulihat keadaan sekitarku, ya ampun.. pantas saja badanku sakit semua. AKU TIDUR DI LANTAI. Ah, aku ingat semalam sepertinya aku tertidur setelah menangis..

NYUT

TES

Hatiku sakit mengingat kejadian semalam, kurasakan air mata mulai mengalir dipipiku. Tidak. tidak boleh menangis. Kuusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan. Kulihat jam sudah menunjykan pukul enam pagi aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk siap-siap sekolah. Saat kulihat cermin ya ampun... apa-apaan dengan penampilanku ini rambut acak-acakan, mata bengkak, uhh aku terlihat sangat lusuh. Bagaimana caraku menyembunyikanmata bengkak ini? Terutama menyembunyikannya dari Gaara. Argh, sudahlah aku harus cepet-cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat.

**End** **Sakura POV**

'_hmm, buku complete.. tugas complete.. seragam rapi.. rambut? Aku urai saja deh' _Sakura yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap langsung turun dan mengambil sarapannya. Mengambil? Ya, Sakura pasti hanya mengambil beberapa potong sandwich dan bekalnya lalu melesat pergi. Ia sudah lupa kapan pertama kali kebiasaannya ini dimulai. Ia hanya tidak suka makan sendirian, ia lebih suka sarapan bersama Gaara di dalam mobil saat perjalanan berangkat, atau kadang-kadang di restoran cepat saji. Begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya ia bukannya melihat Gaara menunggunya, ia justru melihat Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, kau belum berangkat sekolah?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada Sasuke, tak lupa senyum manis terukir di bibir ranumnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut Sasuke masih marah, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit berharap bahwa Sasuke sedang menunggunya, namun-

"Hn, aku menunggu Karin" Jawaban Sasuke sukses meruntuhkan harapan dan hati Sakura.

"So-Sou ka.." Sakura ingin menangis saat ini juga, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

BRUMM

CKLEK

"Ohayou Saku, ayo kita segera berangkat. Kau tidak ingin kita dihukum membersihkan Aula karena terlambat kan?" Gaara melangkah mendekati Sakura, lalu merangkulnya, tak perduli ia diberikan tatapan membunuh oleh Sasuke.

"Ohayou mo Gaara, bukankah kau yang terlambat menjemputku?" Sakura hanya merotasikan matanya bosan.

"Yang pentingkan aku menjemputmu" Bukannya meminta maaf Gaara justru mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Ah, jangan mengacak rambutku... eh, eto... Sasuke-kun, aku berangkat dulu" Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Gaara.

"hn" Hanya respon singkat yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Jaa ne" Kali ini Sasuke tak memberi respon pada Sakura. Dari awal Gaara menghampiri Sakura sampai mereka pergi dengan mobil Gaara, sebenarnya tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka.

'_cih, Sabaku sialan. Setan Merah. Tak tahu diri...'_ dan berbagai umpatan lain terus dilafalkan oleh Sasuke untuk Setan merah tercintanya(?) #emang Yaoi

"Sasu-koi~~~" Teriakan manja Karin membuyarkan umpatannya.

"Ohayou Sasu-koi~~ apakah kau lama menunggu? Maaf aku tadi mencari maskaraku dulu" Karin mulai menggelayuti manja Sasuke.

"Hn, Karin lepaskan" Nada suara Sasuke lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Eh, naze Sasu-koi~~?" Karin bingung dengan ucapan Sasu-koi-nya.

"Kubilang LEPASKAN... nanti Suigetsu atau Juugo akan menjemputmu" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin secara paksa, ia langsung berlalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang berteriak-teriak mengomelinya.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

Suasana pagi hari di Konoha Internasional School –KIS- lebih ramai dari biasanya. Saat ini para siswa siswi sedang cuci mata gratis. Bagaimana tidak cuci mata jika pagi hari sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah. Dua pangeran dan satu putri. Merah,merah muda, biru dongker. Sabaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa jika seorang Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura berangkat bersama –sebenarnya hampir setiap saat bersama-, tapi ini ada satu makhluk yang membuat semuanya bertanya. Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Gaara dan Sasuke adalah rival, lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis diantara mereka?

_Flashback on_

_Setelah meninggalkan Karin tanpa alasan yang jelas –bagi Karin- Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80km/jam menuju arah yang sama dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Saat melihat mobil __Zenvo ST1 merah berplat nomor G 44 RA, Sasuke segera mendahuluinya._

_**Gaara POVS**_

_Sakura memakan sandwichnya sambil berceloteh tentang banyak hal, Anime terbaru, manga, dan banyak hal lainnya... hhh, sepertinya Sakura tidak pernah kehabisan stok cerita, tapi justru inilah yang kusuka darinya. Sakura yang ceria, bukan Sakura yang pemurung. Aku sendiri hanya memakan sandwich yang diberikan Sakura dan mengemudikan mobilku dengan satu tangan. Sepertinya perjalanan nyamanku dan Sakura akan terganggu oleh makhluk tak diundang. Mengapa? Karena saat kulirik spion mobilku kulihat dengan jelas sebuah Lamborghini Veneno silver berplat nomor U 545 UKE melaju dengan cepat, mendahuluiku dan memblock jalan. Mau apa si chikenbutt itu?_

"_Hei Uchiha minggirlah" aku berteriak menyuruhnya minggir, seenaknya saja memblock jalan orang. Kulihat dia turun dan menghampiriku, bukan dia menghampiri bangku di sebelahku._

"_Hei, pinky cepat masuk mobilku" cih, dasar Uchiha sialan. Apa dia tudak tahu nama tunangannya sendiri?_

"_Sa-sasuke-kun.. tidak perlu aku bersama Gaara saja nanti merepotkan" Sakura menolaknya dengan halus, rasakan itu Uchiha._

_**End Gaara POVS**_

_Sasuke kembali kedalam mobilnya tetap dengan wajah stoicnya. Setelah membiarkan mobil Gaara lewat, Sasuke juga segera melajukan mobilnya. Bukannya mendahului, Sasuke justru mengemudikan mobilnya beriringan dengan mobil Gaara. Sepertinya sang Uchiha Prodigy ini sangat ingin berangkat bersama Sakura,eh._

_Flashback off_

"Sa-sasuke-kun tidak mengantar Karini-neesama kuliah? " Sakura memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Hn, dia diantar Suigetsu" hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Sou ka.." Sakura bingung harus bagaimana, jika denga Gaara saja ia bisa berceloteh ria tapi... ini ada Sasuke, belum lagi kejadian semalam membuat hubungan mereka yang dari dulu kaku menjadi semakin kaku dan canggung.

Gaara menyadari tingkah aneh Sakura, diperhatikannya gerak-gerik Sakura dari sudut matanya, tangan gemetar, wajah canggung dan sedikit terlihat rasa takut di matanya, ia –Gaara- menggenggam tanga Sakura yang gemetar, Sakura awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara hanya merona, namun setelah tangannya digenggam Gaara rasa takut dan gemetarnya hilang. Sasuke melihat Gaara dan Sakura bergandengan melalui pantulan kaca jendela. Hatinya panas, rasanya ingi memukul wajah stoic panda itu dan memakinya, tapi tindakan itu jelas OOCU –Out Of Character Uchiha- beruntung ia dilahirkan dikeluarga Uchiha yang memiliki limited ekspresion sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan emosinya dengan wajah stoic.

Begitu mereka bertiga memasuki kelas bertuliskan XI-A bisik-bisik tidak jelas mulai terdengar. Sakura dan Gaara duduk di bangku mereka #GaaSaku sebelahan ciee , sedangkan Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ohayou Teme" Naruto yang melihat 'teme'nya sudah datang langsung menyapanya

"Hn, Ohayou dobe" Sasuke menjawabnya malas.

KRINGG KRINGG

Bell berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan seorang guru berkacamata hitam bulat memasuki ruang kelas. Pelajaran matatematika itu berlangsung hening.

**Skip Time**

"Saku, maaf.. aku disuruh ebisu-sensei mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan. Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?" Gaara masih khawatair dengan Sakura.

"Iya, tak apa.. aku bukan anak kecil Gaara. Aku ke toilet dulu" Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Gaara menatap punggung Sakura, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. _'semoga dia baik-baik saja'_ batin Gaara.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya di westafel. Sejak tadi pagi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran, kepalanya terasa pusing.

BRAK

"Hei, pinky kenapa pagi ini kau bisa berangkat bersama Sasu-koi, heh?" Saara and the gank menghampiri Sakura.

"A-a.. tadi pagi kami tidak sengaja bertemu" Sakura takut melihat Saara dan teman-temannya datang, apa lagi Saara membawa silet.

"Heh, jangan berbohong.. lalu kenapa kalian berjalan bersama sampai kelas?" Saara menarik rambut Sakura, salah satu temannya membuat Sakura duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ughh, sakit... kumohon lepaskan" Sakura merintih kesakitan atas tindakan Saara dkk.

"Sakit heh... lain kali jangan berani mendekati sasu-koi.. kau tahu, Sasu-koi itu milikku, milik SFC. Jika kau masih berani mendekatinya, wajah cantikmu ini akan rusak nona" Saara menggoreskan siletnya di pipi Sakura, menyebabkan darah keluar.

"Ba-baik.. maafkan aku" Sakura sungguh tidak tahan, sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dadanya terasa sakit, kringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

BYURR

PLAK

Belum cukup menggores wajah mulus Sakura, Saara juga menampar dan menyiram Sakura dengan air dingin.

BRAK

Lagi-lagi pintu tak bersalah itu dibuka dengan cara kasar. Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadarannya samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

~ PLEASE LOOK AT ME ~

.

_To Be Continue_

_**RnR please?**_

**Note:**

Hai... ketemu lagi dengan Kimi Ki... ahh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 6... Gomen, mood nulisnya hilang, jadi updatenya lama... makasih ya buat saran, dan dukungan yang kalian berikan... makasih buat yang udah mau baca, apa lagi meninggalkan review, follow, atau favorite...

**Pengumuman:**

Chap 1-5 saya perbaiki sedikit typo, bahasa dan saya tambah words nya... tapi namanya juga manusia, masih banyak kesalahan... mohon maaf jika ada typo yang masih tertinggal

Saya menerima kritik, saran, dakungan.. flame juga saya terima..

Oh iya... Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang melaksanakan..


End file.
